pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Story Time: Dual Shotguns meets an entitled parent
The category of this page is Other. Now Enjoy. Dual Shotguns takes a walk in the park, as the setting would set it. Dual Shotguns recently went into a match with Nutcracker, Pencil Thrower, and High Voltage from Battle Royal. The win was very hard to pull off due to people constantly abusing them. Now Dual Shotguns was sitting on a bench when a kid who looked like 6 to 7 just looked at her. (Yes, they are all females) The kid asked the following: GK: Why do you have 2 of your arms replaced with double barrel shotguns? Dual Shotguns, very tiredly said: It's part of my form. GK: What's wrong? Dual Shotguns: Nothing. Just tired from Battle Royal. GK: I want to tell you something. Dual Shotguns: ? GK: (Whispers) My mom likes to break you guys apart. Dual Shotguns: Wait what!? GK: My mom just stole something and I could've sworn she took it apart. Dual Shotguns gets a flash. GK: Something wrong? Enter Entitled Mother, running in like a god darn bull. Mega Destroyer's parts and Lucky Strike's parts are in the bag. EM: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? I WAS LOOKING ALL OVER THE PARK FOR YOU! AND WHO'S THIS!?? Dual Shotguns: Dual Shotguns. Why? EM: Just give me your gun. Dual Shotguns: HaHaHahaaa.... No. It's part of my- EM proceeds to poof Dual Shotguns. EM: Now she seize to exist! Bye bye! EM then tries to snap Dual Shotguns' barrels. And does so with one side. GK: Mom! Stop! EM: Stand back boy, mommy is gonna get you a new gun! Arahna Bite then shoots the EM in the leg. EM: HELP POLICE!!! THIS WOMAN IS TYING TO MURDER MY KID! Impulse Sniper Rifle: Can you stop? I'm trying to- EM: I DONT CARE ABOUT YOUR RELAXMENT! (Yes, she said it like that) (Proceed to pull out a gun made from "Little Boy", AUG, and Serious Tachanka forced together) EM: Now you wont survive! The EM then starts screaming like a banshee. EM: THE GUN RACE WILL BE EXTINCT!!!! NO MORE HUMAN GUNS ON THIS PLANET EVER!!!!!!! Ultra Cancer: I'm afraid I have to stop you right there! As both gun fire, Ultra Cancer tried her best to stop the EM, but almost failed to do so. With the help from Destruction System, One Shot, and Clockwork Cannon, they manage to generate a lot of Cancer and defeat the EM. EM is then resurrected. EM: Y O U T H I N K Y O U C A N K I L L M E!?!!? I L L E N D- By then Dual Shotguns has reformed (Somehow) one of her arms missing and with 1 shotgun bullet left inside of her, killing her completely, and the broken parts had fused back into one gun. Dual Shotguns: Think again. That gadget is currently illegal. Plus, it has a cool down. Plasma Rifle: I think we have something else to deal with over there. (Points to the forced fusion. Which was on the ground.) Dual Shotguns: P-ple-ease get m-me a-a-a med-d-ic. Which Doctor shoots 1 of her bullets. It heals up Dual Shotguns broken barrel. High Voltage then puts the forced fusion in a steel box. High Voltage: Another fusion kept away. We must keep all of these away in a different box or the same. Dual Shotguns and her squad went back to their property where they live at. Dual Shotguns: I'll never forget the time she tried to kill me. And just like that, the squad went to sleep. The story ends here. And then a pedophile shows up on the window. No he did not. It was a joke! What do you think? Was it good? Bad? Marked for deletion? Tell me in the comments. This took me an hour to make this. Category:Other